Aik paheli zindagi
by krittz
Summary: Abhirika story... My anniversary story..complicated theme
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Guys  
_ _ **One More Year Passed In This Site...Yea Yea...I Have Completed One More Year  
**_ _And After A Long Gap... (Was It Really Long?) I'm Back  
_ _ **No Duo Fans Don't Start That I'm Disappointing You... I Know I'm Doing That..**_ _  
But Friends Everyone Have Their Own Genre And_ _ **My Genre Is Complication**_ __

_So Again_ _ **A Complicated Theme  
**_ _Again_ _ **Abhirika**_ _( Aww I'm Again Targeting Them)..But Yaar Sachie_ _ **Mujhe Tarika Yea Abhijeet Se Allergy Nahi Hey..Na Unki Dikhaye Gaye Rishte Se**_ _.. Mein Plot Sochti Hu  
Us Plot Mey Jo Pair Best Suitable Lage Use Pick Krti Hu  
Still __**I Know I Will B Hurting Some Feelings**_ _To Just Like My Earlier Anniversary Stories_ _ **You All Can Start Bashing My Mentality My Writing Even Like Some Guests From Last Time My Character And Parvarish  
**_ _Because Yes This Story Will Give You Plenty Of Chances_

_But Good (May Be Bad) News Is That_ _ **I'm Going To Complete This Story**_ _  
You Know Why?  
Because My Last Most Controversial Story Had Completed One Of My Dreams __  
Can't Reveal The Secret Man!  
To Let's Take another chance!_

_**Now coming to story**_

 _ **I am nowadays having a busy schedule so I will update once a week..preferably weekend but will try to give you long chapter  
**_

_**You all want any scene any other aspects feel free to PM me, story is not written already so I can change**_

 _ **I got inspired for this story from a short story I read few years earlier.  
Renewed Bengali author **__**Mrs Nabonita Deb Sen., her story Tatai Er Bristi Er Din.  
**_

_**But my stories have no resemblance from that one, as I will never dare to copy her. But my theme is inspired from her  
So with lots of respect for her I'm starting the story**_

**2037** **,October**  
A young man of around 28 years came inside the waiting area and sat beside an aged person.

The aged one removed the newspaper that was in front of his face. He looks around 65-68 years of age although still strong and straight. "kya hua?"

"Flight abhie bhi 3hours delayed hey..meine kaha tha aapko ab Delhi ka weather thik nahi hey,do teen din bad jate hey..per nahi ex DCP Saab ko kisikibaat manna ata thori hey"

The elderly man sighed "Dhruv meine apko nahi kaha tha ane ke liye..Reha ko us case pey research ke liye uski investigation officer se milna tha naki uss officer ki bete se..(his tone turned teasing) aab yea baat alag hey ki aap ek bhi mauka gawana nahi cahte usse milne ko"

The lad turned red "jee nahi aise koi baat nahi wo to cachu ne kaha apki saath jane ke liye isliye"

"Acha...aur apne cachu ko yea kehne pey majbur kisne kiya?"

"Choti ma ne"

The father raised his eyebrow

Son smiled "acha thik hey meine kaha tha choti ma se ki cachu se kahe wo..per meine yea to kaha tha na next week chlte hey..mausam thik ho jaye fir"

"Beta Reha ko case study ki reports bhi to submit krna hey aur aapki schedule.. Next week time ho na ho..ek bar millo..do mahine ho gaye na...ager waqt nahi doge thik se to rishto mey sakti ajati hey"

Dhruv just shrugged

Then said "3 ghante baithe rehenge..chaliye gher hi jate hey na.."

"Arey aab jane mey 75 minutes ane mey 75 serf der ghante hi milega kya fayda..thik hu mein"

Dhruv nodded "okay aap baithiye mein Niyati aunty ko inform ke deta hu ki late hoga..wo Reha ko bhi bata degi uske gher ane pey"

He got up and moved aside

His father continued looking at newspaper when his phone rang

He pulled out the phone and received with "hello.."  
…../…..

He heard something from other end and kept down the newspaper with "ACP Rajat aap is sal retirement lene wale hey aab to yea bandh karo..Abhijeet sir meine yea decide kiya :::sir wo decision liya..mein ab nahi hu senior tumhara.. Aur tum ab kafi experienced bhi ho...tum bhi na.."

…../…..

"Arey 3ghanta delay hey..hum yeahi ruk gaye...haa thik hey..chalo..rakhte hey"

He cut the call and leaned back his eyes travelling around

A middle aged couple is coming in with two kids

One around 4-5years while the other one must be few months old

The elder kid is poking at the feet of the younger one..

The family seemed so content

So happy 

Abhijeet looked away..the perfect family.. Hum do humare do

Years back...he too had a family..

No he still have a family.. Who are lost are lost..but he has a family.. No not going there

A father a brother a brother in law and a very responsible bare papa

But without his permission his mind moved back

 **2014** **,July**

A young kid of nearly 5 years is really impatient

Abhijeet looked at the kid "kya hua mere bete ko..bhai ko dekhna hey?"

The kid nearly bouncing out of his uncle's arms answered that easily enough.

Twirling a giggling kid Daya answered patiently "ha ha mil lena bhai se abhie shant ho jao...aur Abhi tum ise uksao mat.."

Abhijeet just grinned

Soon the cries from inside died and a doctor came out

they got ready to get headed towards the mother's room for their oldest to meet their youngest. Abhijeet picked up his son, and Daya moved to inform others

They were at the door, when Abhijeet noticed the doctor's face..he is worried

His eyes turned to his wife

She too is tensed

Feeling Dhruv straining to look closer, Abhijeet realized he better

get on with the meeting before Dhruv gave up on him and took matters in his own hands.

But he was stopped by the doctor "Mr. Srivastav hume lagta hey aap bache ko na le jaye to behtar,there's some complications"

Dhruv was handed back to Daya and Abhijeet moved in.

That was the First time when the elder kid's dream broke 

Abhijeet's trance broke as Dhruv came back and sat with "Niyati aunty se baat ho gai aur choti ma ko bhi bol dia..acha papa kuch khale?"

Abhijeet looked at his watch "haa per tum jao light kuch le ayo.."

Dhruv nodded "haa ata hu fir"

He moved again

Abhijeet too determined not to think about past tried to fetch water but seeing the bottle empty got up to move towards stall

Getting there he noticed a young boy of early 20s trying to scoop up three bottles but somehow one always drops

People are looking at the boy as if he is a show thing

Abhijeet moved nearer and easily recognized the symptoms

The boy is having difficulties with the sequencing of tasks, identifying order to carry out tasks in. He is balancing himself with difficulty while leaning on the wall but can't find out how to manage 3bottles

Abhijeet moved forward ignored the spectators and arranged the bottles so the boy can carry it easily

The boy looked up at him..

He has almond-shaped eyes and a short stature. He smiled all dimples "Thank you sir"

He pronounced the words slowly but clearly

Abhijeet smiled "aap akele aye ho?" He knows it's technically possible but likely not in most cases

The lad shook his head "mumma..( he pauses after the words) ayi... hey.. Wo .. Wait... Kr...rahi ... Hey.. Thank you... Bye"

Abhijeet just nodded

The lad started walking out..Abhijeet kept on looking till he disappeared.. Then moved to buy the water.

Dhruv was coming out of the food stall when he was about to collide with an elderly lady

He balanced well and looked at the woman "sorry aunty wo mein.."

The woman looked up "arey thik hey beta koi baat nahi"

Dhruv felt his tongue not supporting him he just nodded and moved hastily

He reached his destination found his father speaking on phone but he sat beside with a thud

Abhijeet turned "accha mein bad mey call krta hu"

He asked "Dhruv.. Kya hua beta..."

"Papa...wo..woha..."

He stopped , : mein yea kr raha hu..papa jis baat ko piche chor aye use fir se mein nahi dahura sakta

"Nahi wo kuch kuch nahi..."

He looked away

"Dhruv kya hua..beta aap thik ho na?"

"Papa.. Mein bas asehi..choriye na..acha yea lijiye apka sandwich.."

He pretends of getting engrossed in some news.. 

Abhijeet scowled but kept quite.

Both unaware that forgotten past is about to get renewed 

The lad Abhijeet helped moved to a woman sitting on a chair "mumma..pani.."

He handed back the bottles, then noticed the woman having small bruise on elbow

"Mumma.. Chot..."

"Arey beta kuch nahi hua, wo food stall se ate hue ek bache se takra gayi to usse hatne ko dewar se lag gayi"

The lad scowled "pain?"

The mother shook her head in no.

The lad nodded

"Pata..hey...mumma...ek..uncle.. Ne mujhe...help ki..bottles.. Gir ..rahe they..he helped"

The mother smiled "Jay apne uncle ko thank you kaha na?"

"Ha mumma.. Mumma hum hotel.."

"Nahi Jay him hotel nahi jayenge..hum humare gher jayenge..apke dadu ki gher..Delhi..yeaha to hum apko doctor se milne aye they"

"Hum.. Fir ayenge?"

"Ha beta doctor ne kaha na ki Hume ana hoga..firse..next week se therapy start hoga..apki orthopedic problem thik ho sakti hey na.."

Jay looked away "ek..aur..problem.. Ayega..always ata..hey"

The mother sighed..

Jay sighed, a lone tear flowed from his eyes but very next second he started blabbering

He was confused and sad, he wasn't always the easiest person to understand.

And when confused or sad he would probably have to repeat himself again to make anyone understand

But this is his mother, he knows him well..she understood.

 _ **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys  
_ _ **GUEST**_ **so u have some faint idea of next level proceeding...thank god warns sab confused ho rahe they..accha batao to kya idea paye tum  
** _ **  
DRIZZLE**_ _ **1640**_ _ **, CID DUO FAN, SHIKHA SHARMA, ARTANISH, AROOJ**_ **. Confusion kam krne ki koshish kr rahi kehna thik hey yea nahi**

 _ **ADITYARAJAT FAN**_ **aww you too confused?**

 _ **MYSTIC**_ **kaise hey tu...missing you baby**

 _ **KAMIKAZE BLACK**_ **thank you for tariff.. *Collar uthake khushi showing***

 _ **HIDE N SEEK**_ **chalo dekhte hey if it's up to your expectations or not**

 _ **Now coming to story**_

 **2037** **, October**

Abhijeet noticed Dhruv looking around with tensed but with interest look  
Abhijeet pressed a hand on his shoulder "Dhruv kya hua kise dhund rahe ho aap.."

"Nahi kisiko nahi.."

He looked down at his lap "mummy ayi hey Mumbai?..wo to Kolkata chali gayi thi..nanu ne kaha tha woha se wo Bangalore fir Ahmadabad posted hui..kya mummy yeaha posted hui..fir ab papa aur mummy..."

He came back from his thoughts when noticed Abhijeet getting up

"Papa aap kaha jarahe hey?"

"Washroom se ata hu.."

"Nahi..aap us taraf nahi jayenge"

Abhijeet turned to him "what?"

Dhruv got up with "nahi wo mein.."

Abhijeet shook his head & moved away

He came out of the washroom and was about to move to Dhruv when felt a pair of eyes fixed on him,staring

He looked towards those eyes

He can't never forget those eyes, the curly hair tied in bun, the tall figure which with age is now not so slender..

Tarika was too standing frozen in her place, how can she forget him..the dark handsome once is still quite handsome

She unwillingly took few steps forward

Abhijeet too moved nearer and after a pregnant silence asked in normal tone "tum yeaha..Mumbai posted hui kya?"

Before Tarika can answer Dhruv joined Abhijeet hurriedly "papa aap chaliye sayed humare flight ki announcement ho raha hey..chaliye.." his tone told Abhijeet clearly he is just trying to escape the situation, with help of a lie

Abhijeet calmly stated "Dhruv..aap ne apni Mummy ko dekha tha na?"

He then turned to Tarika "Dhruv.. Mera beta sayed tumne pehchana nahi"

Tarika was staring at Dhruv with deep affection, softly murmured "tumhara beta..."

She want to rush forward and gatherer her oldest son into a nearly suffocating embrace like she wish to absorb every single moment of her son's life that she's missed over the years.. She knows that she's missed much in his life

But Dhruv was looking at her with stony eyes

Abhijeet nudged Dhruv when Tarika uttered "Dhruv..."

Dhruv jerked Abhijeet's hand "mera koi ma nahi hey.."

He took some deep breaths "papa aap chaliye.. Chalo aap"

And he rushed out from there

Abhijeet tried "Dhruv ruk..Dhruv.."

But he is gone

Abhijeet sighed, and heard "uske dil mey itna nafrat bhar diya tumne Abhijeet.. Apne ma ki khilaf?, apne dil ki bharas aise nikala tumne?"

Abhijeet smiled "10 saal ki ek bache ko jab uski ma chor jati hey tab uski dil mey itni karwahat bhar jati hey ki aur nafrat bhar ne ki jarurat nahi hota..uske liye puri duniya uski dushman aur sab pey use serf gussa ata hey..uske liye jindegi mey pyar ka mtlb serf abandonment hota hey.. Tum to doctor ho..itni psychology to janti hi ho"

He turned to go

"To kya galti serf meri thi..aj bhi tumhare liye tumhare dusre bete ki koi astitya nahi hey..aj bhi.."

Abhijeet turned and chewed the words "mere liye Jay important tha aur hey, choose tumne kiya tha.. Meine nahi..aur jab tumne choice kr liya to ab Dhruv ke liye bache pyar ko mat bato.. Aur rahi baat Jay ki bareme puchne ki tumne bhi to nahi koshish ki janne ko Dhruv kya krta hey kaisa..khair mein bata deta hu..wo genetic medicine mey DM kr raha hey, ager tumhare aur Jay ki liye use nafrat hoti to yea subject wo choose nahi krta"

Tarika looked with glowing eyes "DM?mtlb wo MBBS..MD..."

Abhijeet didn't reply but moved to search Dhruv

Tarika was standing there when heard "yea uncle they"

Tarika turned and found Jay looking at retreating figure of Abhijeet

Tarika frowned then realization dawned on her that the person who helped Jay was Abhijeet..

She moved nearer to Jay "wo tumhare uncle nahi beta papa hey.."

Jay was looking at her with lots of confusion to which she don't have answers

Abhijeet moved towards cafeteria and found Dhruv sitting in a corner holding his head in hands, looking much younger than his 28 years self

Abhijeet looked around found the cafeteria quiet deserted so sat beside him

He know well his son don't like show of affection in public

He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dhruv..."

Dhruv's breath hitched, he was sniffling.

Abhijeet softly rubbed his back "Dhruv mummy se milna cahiye tha na?"

"Nahi papa mere liye ma ka mtlb serf choti ma hi hey aur koi nahi.."

Abhijeet didn't say anything.. Dhruv took some time to compose himself then turned to Abhijeet "papa meri kya galti thi..."

"Beta aap to sab jante ho na..fir.."

Dhruv sighed "per yea sawal..bachpan se yea ek sawal.. Acha Jay bhi aya na unki sath?"

Abhijeet shook his head "meine pucha nahi"

"Kiu..aapko Jay ka nahi janna?"

"mein apki hisse ki pyar aur apka haq nahi batna cahta hu"

Dhruv smiled "nahi aap mummy ki tarah mat banna papa..please"

Abhijeet nodded and pressed his shoulder

Dhruv was silent for few seconds then said "nahi papa mujhe unse milna hey.. Un sawalo ki jabab cahiye mujhe.."

Abhijeet just sighed

 _ **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


End file.
